


Sweater Weather

by Takeiteasywheezy



Series: smut requests [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:12:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takeiteasywheezy/pseuds/Takeiteasywheezy
Summary: prompt- byeler oral sex





	Sweater Weather

**Author's Note:**

> this aged up to like college aged thanks

Cuddling with Mike was one of Will’s favorite things to do. He loved being wrapped up in his boyfriend’s arms, he has since they were kids, long before they were dating. Years later, even in their early twenties, it still meant something to Will. Getting to be held by someone who loves him was always very special to him. The winter was Will’s least favorite time of the year, it's only redeemable part being Christmas, which was in less than a week away at the time. The two didn’t nearly have enough money for fancy gifts, being college students, but both had still tried to get each other at least one gift. Will played with the hem of the sweater he was wearing, one of Mike’s sweaters. If you told Will when he was still in the closet that one day Mike Wheeler would love him back, he would have laughed in your face. In another week, the couple would be going home to Hawkins for Will’s family, and both of them were excited to say the least.  
“You didn’t fall asleep on me, did you?” Mike’s voice floated into Will’s ears, his voice being gentle and melodic, simply a wonderful sound to Will.  
“No, I was just thinking.” he assured his boyfriend. Will turned, going out of the spooning position they were in to be able to see Mike.  
Mike smiled, his hand wandering under the sweater. Soft fingers drew circles into Will’s side, and he held back a shudder. “What about?”  
His tone stayed soft, and Will decided for the thousandth time in their relationship that soft moments between them were his favorite moments. “You, us, how lucky I am to have someone like you be in love with me.” Will answered softly, a small smile on his face. Will watched as Mike’s smile grow. A facial expression Will had drawn many times.  
“I think I’m the lucky one in this relationship.” Mike scoffed, a slight tease in his tone this time.  
Will shook his head, “Nope, I’m definitely the lucky one.” he grinned.  
Mike gave a soft click of his tongue, “I still think you’re wrong.”  
“Well, maybe we can both be lucky.” Will suggested, a teasing look gracing his lips. He leaned in and kissed Mike softly at first, the kiss was loving and sweet, like how most of their kisses started. Once they had pulled away, Will pulled Mike into another kiss, this one being needy, passionate, filled with only want or need, at this point when it came to Mike, Will could never be sure where the line was drawn. He just knew that Mike was a mix of both want and need.  
Mike’s tongue gently slid along Will’s bottom lip, the a silent request for Will to part his lips. The message got across well, he parted his lips and let their mouths move in sync with each other. Soon the two were parted, sucking in breaths of air. Mike smiled at Will, before sitting up, bringing Will into his lap. “You know, as much as I love you in my sweaters, I think I would like it a lot more if you took it off.” Mike teased, tugging at the hem. Will smiled, a giggle arising in his chest. He was unable to keep it in as it bubbled over. “What? What’s so funny?” Mike rose an eyebrow.  
Will collected himself, “Nothing! It’s just- that was a very cheesy line.” he smiled. Will took the sweater off, tugging at Mike’s shirt himself. “Don’t you think it's only fair for both of us to be shirtless?” he asked.  
“Of course baby.” Mike smiled, taking his own shirt off. The couple continued kissing, and Will swore that he never got tired of kissing Mike. Their kisses were passionate and long, tongue against tongue and lips against lips. Finally, the two parted again. Will grinded his hips down onto Mike, getting a small moan from Mike.  
Will leaned closely to Mike, threading his fingers in his hair. “Can I take care of you Mikey?” he asked, using his most seductive tone he could manage. The voice he used usually was enough for Mike to do anything Will asked.  
“Of course baby, anything you want.” Mike answered breathlessly, sighing a bit. Will unbuttoned and unzipped his own jeans, which were getting far too tight for him as well. Mike looked like he was about to break his own zipper, so Will simply began unbuttoning his pants as well. He tugged down on the zipper, before finally helping Mike get his jeans off of himself. Will begun by gently kissing him through his boxers, mouthing at the fabric. He knew how much the simplest actions got to Mike, and it was hot the way his boyfriend moaned. “Will, don’t tease me babyboy, I just want your mouth on my cock.” Mike huffed. At this, Will gave a small smile.  
“Okay, you’re so needy.” Will teased, pulling Mike’s boxers down to reveal his seemingly aching cock. It sprung to life, and Will grabbed it gently. He placed delicate kisses on Mike’s dick before beginning to give small kitten lick, starting off the way he knew Mike loved the most. Will looked up at Mike, seeing his eyes blown full of lust. He slowly took Mike into his mouth, getting only an inch into his mouth to start off with. Will swirled his tongue around the head of Mike’s cock, dipping his tongue into the slit. Mike gave a small moan of pleasure, encouraging Will to take him deeper. He had been blessed with the lack of a gag reflex, so it was easy to take all of Mike into his mouth. Though, as Will had found out, taking Mike slowly was what he liked best.  
Will continued swirling his tongue around Mike, taking more of his cock into his mouth before beginning to lightly suck, bobbing his head up and down slowly as he did so. He heard Mike moaning, looking up at him, he saw Mike looking down at him. He loved this, he loved pleasing Mike like this. He sunk his mouth down the entirety of Mike’s dick, humming around him and beginning to swallow. He felt Mike’s hands in his hair, gently guiding him. He began to speed up his movements, placing his own hand and beginning to touch himself as he sucked and licked Mike’s cock.  
Will pulled off completely, leaving a line of spit connecting Will’s lips and Mike’s cock. Mike licked the underside of Mike’s dick, letting his tongue leave more wet stripes onto Mike’s dick. “Oh god Will, baby, your mouth is so fucking good.” he praised, a breathy moan coming out if his lips. Will smiled, lowering his head back down onto Mike’s dick. He bobbed up and down again, going faster than he had previously. Will matched the pace of his hand to the pace he was bobbing at, hearing Mike moan more and more. He began bobbing faster, sucking harder, wanting to get Mike to cum.  
Mike tugged a bit on his hair, causing Will to moan with the combined feeling of his mouth being full with Mike, his own hand pumping himself, and his hair being tugged.  
The moan sent another feeling of pleasure through Mike, making him moan as well. Will began moaning more, beginning to bob his head up and down as fast as he could. “Will- fuck, baby I’m gonna fucking cum.” Mike told him. And with that, Will sunk his head all the way down, his throat moving against Mike’ cock and Will humming himself.  
Soon, Mike’s hot, white spurts begun to shoot down Will’s throat and Will came as well, moaning and desperately trying to swallow anything Mike had to offer.  
Will took Mike out of his mouth, sighing contently. He wiped his mouth free of any left over cum or spit. “Do you want me to return the favor?” Mike asked. Will shook his head.  
“You were favor enough.” he answered simply, crawling back to his spot he was in previously. Mike wrapped his arms around Will and held him gently, a feeling of safety overtaking Will. Mike pulled the blanket over both of them, Will letting his eyes flutter shut. “I love you so much Mike.” he mumbled against his boyfriend.  
He felt Mike kiss the top of his head, “I love you too baby.” Mike whispered back. The two fell asleep, feeling at peace and spent.


End file.
